Camp Summer Olympics
by Charmed Mistress
Summary: Mario, Sonic, and everyone's first time at camp. Both captains tell the story of their time at Camp and their first encounter! Get ready for the wackiest camp story you have ever heard/read.
1. Camp Summer Olympics intro

Camp Summer Olympics: Intro

_It was a dusky evening and Sonic was on the balcony, looking at the different colored clouds in the sky. Then Mario came on to the balcony with a cup of lemonade and a cup of orange juice._

"Well well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mario said handing him a cup of lemonade. "It's always good to see ya again."

"Same to you." Sonic said before he took a sip of his drink.

"Our time at Camp Summer Olympics was crazy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"And I remember it like it was all yesterday." Mario stated as he looked up at the dusky sky.

"Same here. First we hated it, then it took some time before we actually enjoyed it."

"Still, thank god it's over." Mario said before he and Sonic took a sip of their drinks.

Mario: Alright, first things first I just wanna say yeah; we _did_ hate camp like Sonic said. Anyways, I bet you're wondering what crazy things we went through during the entire time we've been at camp. You wanna know what happened _at_ camp right? Well I'll tell you the whole story! Just kick back, relax and listen. Good! Let's get started!


	2. Camp Summer Olympics

1-Camp Summer Olympics

Mario:_ Okay, before I start I'm just gonna say I'll be telling the first half of the story. Alrighty, I'll start at the beginning. It all began on the morning of June 3__rd__. __It was 6:00 AM and I knew I had to get up but I REALLY didn't want to. So Peach had to go wake me up…_

"Mario! What are you doing in bed still? It's 6:00 AM and the bus will be here in a half an hour! Get up!"

"You have to drag me out of this bed first!" Mario shouted while his face was buried in his pillow.

"Look." Peach said. "You're our captain, you cannot be this lazy. In a half an hour, Toad and Toadswarth will be here with the bus. And you only have that much time to get ready. And everyone finished packing last night."

"I packed too!"

"Well it looks like you didn't finish."

"I'll finish in a minute!"

"No, now."

"No, later."

"Mario, grow up please. You have to get up and ready now. Everyone else is up and dressed. You should do the same thing. I know you don't want to, but you have to. It's your job." Mario then sighed loudly.

"Fine, I'll get up now."

"Good. But hurry so you'll have enough time to finish packing."

"Fine…" After Peach closed the door, Mario got up and got ready. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and washed his face. Then he dressed himself in his original overalls, but instead of a sleeved shirt, and had a T-shirt on. Then he finished packing. Then it was 6:22 AM. So he was ready on time. After he exited his room, he met Luigi outside in the kitchen with Yoshi.

"Hey bro, big day today!" Luigi said.

"You can say that again!" Yoshi added. "Look! At Camp Summer Olympics, there's all kinds of summer olympic activities there."

"That's good for practice." Luigi said.

"It is for practice." Yoshi said. "Or for fun. Then at the end of camp, it really does become a summer olympics. So the activities are really for practice."

"That's good." Luigi said. "It'll really give us practice for 2 months and a half."

"Wait." Mario said. "We'll be gone for 2 full blown months and a half?"

"Yep." Luigi said. "From now, June 3rd to August 25th where the day of the olympics will be held. And then we leave the next morning."

"But that's pretty much a long time from now is it?"

"Yep." Yoshi said. "But on the bright side we'll make new friends."

"Sure…" Mario had a sarcastic look on his face. Then Toadswarth appeared with the bus.

"Mario, the bus is here!" Peach called out.

"Coming!" Mario called back. "Alright guys, let's go."

"Alright!" Daisy said who was behind Peach boarding the bus. "Time to go to camp."

"I can't wait!" Peach said. After they boarded the bus they took their seats and took off.

_On the bus_

_Mario was just staring out the window._

"_I am REALLY gonna hate camp!_" He thought to himself. Then Luigi, who was next to him, noticed him spacing out.

"Is there something wrong bro?" He asked.

"Hmm…nah." Mario sighed.

"Are you sure? You seemed troubled."

"Well, it's just that I KNOW I'm going to have a bad time in camp. And being stuck in the torture two full blown months and a half? No thanks. But it's WAY too late to say no now, I'm already going."

"Well don't worry. I'm sure if you stay on the positive side, nothing can go wrong right?"

"Please! I already know something will go bad!"

"But you don't know. You have to at least check it out first."

"I'll try."

"But I'm telling you, you have to look on the up side or camp really will suck for you."

"I don't need you to put pressure on me!"

"Hey, I'm just giving you a heads up."

"Fine fine." Mario sighed before looking back out the window. "_I'm still gonna hate it._"


	3. Arriving at camp

2-Arriving At Camp

_Mario and his crew reached Camp Summer Olympics in 1 hour._ _When they arrived at camp, they were the first ones there._

"Well, this is odd." Toadswarth said. "We're the first ones here."

"It's probably because it's 7:43 AM and everyone's probably not going to get here till 8:00." Toad said. "We must be early…oh well. Let's just drop everyone off. But we do have our cooks and food right?"

"Yep."

"Alright let's just drop everyone off." Then everyone else grabbed their bags and got off.

"Well, now what?" Waluigi said.

"Where are the cabins?" Peach asked.

"Why don't we wait for everyone else to get here first?" Mario suggested.

"Why? Can't we go on without them?" Wario exclaimed.

"No dumbo!" Yoshi shouted. "The others need to know where to go too!"

"Of course I know that moron!" Wario shouted back.

"Hey hey, let's not squabble." Toadswarth said. "I know it's hot and sticky but let's not ruin it for everyone."

"Well I'm sweating right through my shirt!" Wario said, lifting his arms to reveal huge wet spots on his armpits.

"Eww! Do you even put deodorant on?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, it's summer. So if you can't stand the heat, why'd you come?" Daisy added.

"That's what I'd like to know." Luigi said.

"Shut your faces!" Wario shouted. "I was invited and forced to go like you guys! So I HAD to go!"

"What did I just say?" Toadswarth said. Then finally, another bus came.

"Finally!" Bowser exclaimed. "I thought they'd NEVER get here!"

"I wonder who's in there." Waluigi said.

"Who cares, they're here." Wario said. Then out came a blue hedgehog with his bags, along with a couple of other animals.

"Who the heck are they?" Waluigi said.

"What the heck are they more like it." Wario said. Toadswarth scowled at the two men.

"Now now gentlemen, let's not be rude." Then he faced the young blue hedgehog. "Why hello young lad, I'm Toadswarth. I am the camp director for Camp Summer Olympics, and Toad is camp counselor for the Mario crew. What's your name?" The blue hedgehog raised a brow.

"So you haven't heard of me?" the blue hedgehog asked. Toadswarth's smile faded before slowly putting his hand down.

"Of course we haven't heard of you, you little porcupine!" Wario shouted from the crowd, Waluigi and Bowser laughed at that.

"Hey, I'm a hedgehog! Not a porcupine!" the blue hedgehog fumed.

"Ah shut up!" Waluigi called.

"Yeah, we don't care WHAT you are!" Bowser shouted. "Besides, you're just downright ugly!" Wario, Waluigi and Bowser laughed afterwards. Peach glared at them.

"Bowser! How rude!"

"Be quiet Peach!" Wario snapped. "Nobody's talking to you!"

"Don't tell her to be quiet!" Luigi shouted.

"Shut up egg head!" Bowser spat.

"No! YOU shut up you big palooka!" Yoshi fumed.

"Who are you calling a big palooka you egg-laying freak!" Wario shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Toadswarth shouted. "Wario, Waluigi and Bowser, stop being so rude!"

"Why? They were just sticking up for you." Mario called out to Toadswarth. Toadswarth angrily waved his hand.

"Master Mario, I don't want to hear a thing from you either."

"And you won't!" Mario snapped, turning his head from Toadswarth.

"Yeah! I mean, what's so great about camp anyways?" Bowser exclaimed.

"Come on guys, camp is fun!" Toadswarth said.

"No it's not!" Wario called.

"Well I'm sure once you make new friends, you'll change your mind."

"Yeah right!" Waluigi shouted.

"Come on! Let's get to the cabins already!" Wario said.

"Not yet Wario." Toadswarth said. "I want everyone to eat breakfast first."

"What if you're not hungry?" a tall green crocodile called from the other crowd. Toadswarth released a frustrated sigh before answering.

"Then don't eat. You can chat with friends or whatever until Toad and I come get you. And I don't suppose there's any more staffs from the other team, is there?"

"Actually, we have Espio, Cream, Charmy and Big." The blue hedgehog said.

"Referees, excellent!" Toadswarth exclaimed. "We have Lakitu, Pianta and Dry Bones for referees. We even have our excellent cooks!"

"The Goombas, Koopas, AND Boos make great chefs!" Toad stated. "We even have Bob-omb cooks!"

"Oh, we were supposed to have chefs?" the blue hedgehog asked. "We don't even have a counselor…"

"What idiots." Wario stated.

"I know right, no counselor OR chef? Now that's a problem…" Waluigi snickered. Toadswarth shook his head.

"Forgive their rudeness. Everyone else is no problem. But if you want to make new friends, please, don't be shy, just please enjoy yourselves. But good luck with those two knuckleheads. Anyways, I'm sure one of the referees would make a lovely counselor. How about you, young one." He referred to the small yellow and orange rabbit that was to the side with the other "referees".

"M-Me?" the young rabbit nervously asked. "But, I'm younger than everyone here."

"That's okay." Toad said, walking up to the shy rabbit. "I'm pretty much younger than most of the folks on my team too. Besides, I think you'll make a great counselor too!" the young rabbit smiled.

"T-thank you."

"Alright, everyone can drop their bags right here. You guys probably didn't have breakfast yet so the cafeteria is right over there." Toadswarth pointed towards the cafeteria which was behind Mario. "Tables are already set up with food. Enjoy yourselves. Chefs to the kitchen and other staffs come with me." The stars then ran into the cafeteria except for Mario who just sat on the porch of the cabin. As for the "staffs", they all followed Toadswarth except for Toad and the young rabbit who were staring at each other for which seemed like a while. A moment later, the young rabbit snapped out of it.

"Oh, I think we should follow Toadswarth." she said.

"Yeah…but first, why don't you tell me your name?" the rabbit's eyes sparkled before answering.

"I'm Cream, the rabbit." she said, shaking his hand. "What's your name?"

Toad smiled. "I'm Toad, nice to meet ya!"

Cream giggled. "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too."

"Okay, let's go catch up with Toadswarth and the others.

"Okay." Mario watched Toad and Cream walk away to catch up with Toadswarth and them. He then snickered to himself, Toad seemed to like Cream a lot. Does Cream like Toad though?

_Toad&Cream, Cream&Toad…_He then said _Nah_ out loud before staring endlessly at the pile of bags that were on the ground.


	4. Making Friends

3-Making Friends

_Mario stared at the bags on the ground for a while, before sighing. Then, he decided to spy on everybody through the window. He would go in there, but he was too angry to speak to anyone right now._

He stood up, and went over to the window on the door. He would see what everyone was doing before Toadswarth came back.

Peach and Daisy picked up a plate of food from the table at the other side of the room. They then saw a pink hedgehog eating and a lilac cat sitting at the table. Peach and Daisy both had the idea of making friends with them and walked over to their table. After Peach and Daisy placed their trays on the table, they looked up.

"Hi!" They princesses greeted.

"Hi." The hedgehog and cat said.

"I'm princess Peach!"

"And I'm Daisy!"

"Amy Rose." The hedgehog said.

"Blaze, the Cat." The cat said.

"Isn't this exciting? Going to camp?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Amy answered.

"Not really." Blaze said.

"Why not?" Daisy asked. "I think camp is fun..."

"Well...I don't know. Actually, I didn't even want to come in the first place."

"Well maybe once we make friends, we just might change our minds about it." Peach smiled. "Can we sit with you?" Blaze jerked.

"What?"

"Can we sit with you, please?" Peach repeated. Blaze had an unsure look about her. Amy, the pink hedgehog, smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" Peach and Daisy smiled at each other before sitting down.

Luigi saw a black hedgehog sitting by himself at one of the tables. He hesitated to go up to him, I mean, he didn't look too friendly. He looked…mean, which encouraged him not to go near him. Luigi really wanted to make a friend, but he also wanted to be safe. So he forced himself to ignore the lone hedgehog and look for someone else to sit with.

This was hard; he wanted to sit with somebody…safe that is. He sighed, maybe he'll just sit with one of the princesses, Mario or Yoshi. But the princesses are sitting with two other girls, and they were rather pretty to Luigi's opinion. He couldn't find Yoshi anywhere, though he always had trouble finding Yoshi in crowded places. And Mario didn't even enter the cafeteria. Maybe he'll just sit by himself and try again later, they have two and a half months anyway.

Yoshi wasn't hungry, he ate breakfast before coming to camp. Plus the Goombas were in charge of cooking breakfast, and he didn't like the Goombas' cooking. He liked the Koopas' cooking a little better, they were in charge of lunch. The Bob-ombs and Boos were the best in his opinion; the Boos were in charge of dinner and Bob-ombs make desert. It was best for Bob-ombs not to cook with skillets or frying pans since that might set themselves on fire and blow up if they're not careful. So they were forbidden to touch the stoves. Just the ovens and toasters, that's it. If they need to make something that requires the stove, they either have to ask a Goomba, a Koopa or a Boo to assist them.

Yoshi decided to randomly say hi to people, maybe start a conversation and such. A little idle chit-chat and what not. Start a couple of friendships and such. He then looked around the room to see who he could talk to, not too many he seemed interested in talking to. He didn't like that huge green crocodile so much, just by looking at him. Those two pretty girls were taken by Peach and Daisy. That black hedgehog looked like a jerk, so Yoshi instantly disliked him. And that weird scientist with an egg-shaped body somehow reminded him of Bowser, so he instantly disliked him too. Yoshi just didn't seem to like any of the other people.

Though that orange fox seemed nice…nah, still not interested.

He then saw Luigi who was sitting at one of the central tables, eating his breakfast. Yoshi just wondered how anyone can stand eating that nasty food those Goombas cooked, maybe there's something wrong with his taste buds…He then went to the table Luigi was sitting and sat right in front of him.

"This stinks, I can't find anyone to talk to." Yoshi sighed. "Did you have any luck?" Luigi took a sip of his orange juice before answering.

"Nope, but don't worry Yosh. We have plenty of time to make friends. There's still two and a half months, so we have all the time in the world."

"Hmph, maybe you're right…And where's Mario? Shouldn't he be in here?"

"Well I didn't see him come into the cafeteria."

"Well I'll just look for him." Yoshi got up from the table and began to search for Mario. Suddenly, Yoshi bumped into a blue hedgehog from earlier before.

Mario peered through the glass, he wanted to know what Yoshi and that blue _porcupine_ were talking about. Are they telling the other to watch where they're going? But neither of them looked angry. Mario could only guess what they were talking about.

_They apologized to each other…now they're talking…_After Yoshi said something, the blue hedgehog seemed to laughed. Mario's eyes widened. _Yoshi said something…and the blue dude laughed…Was it something funny? Was it a joke? Or was it something goofy? _Mario was getting frustrated, what the heck did Yoshi say? Yoshi then walked to a different direction from the door as the blue hedgehog went about his business. Mario then got away from the door.

_I wonder what's taking Toadswarth so long…_ As Mario turned around, he bumped into the blue hedgehog that just came out of the cafeteria. Mario froze, he couldn't find the words to say. It was sudden that this guy he was just spying on bumped into him just now.

"Wow, you're the second person I bumped into today." The blue hedgehog stated. "Sorry about that."

Mario stuttered. "Uh, no…problem." The blue hedgehog smiled before walking back into the cafeteria. Mario thought for a minute; why did the blue hedgehog say what he said before he apologized? He didn't have to say that...how wierd. Mario didn't know why, but this hedgehog seemed so interesting…he wants to get to know him a little better. He would even like to know his name, he didn't answer Toadswarth's question from earlier.

Speaking of the devil; Toadswarth came back with everyone else.

"Ah, Master Mario!" he said. "Would you like to see the cabins?" Mario just nodded. He still wasn't going to speak to Toadswarth, especially since he forced him to go to this stupid camp. Toadswarth then asked Toad to get everyone out of the cafeteria to escort them to their cabins.


	5. Assinging Cabins

4-Assinging Cabins

_Toadswarth led everybody to an area with 15 cabins. The sign outside the area read "_Woodfall Village_" in green painted letters._

This area was shady, due to all the pine trees surrounding the place. There was a stream encircling the area, a few tree stumps were between each cabin. There was even a small waterfall at the back of the area.

Toadswarth spoke up. "Alright campers!" Mario winced when he said that. "There are a lot of cabins to choose from. Though I must warn you; there are only 15 cabins. So there aren't enough cabins for everyone to have by themselves since there's only 16 of you. But fear not my young campers," Mario's face tightened. "I will make pairings for each cabin! So there will be _two_ to a cabin. Young Sonic troops; select your cabins, but _don't_ get one together. As for the Mario folks, please follow me and take your bags. Toad, come see me please. The other staffs follow the Mario crew and I to the meeting lounge." When Toadswarth finished speaking, Toad immediately ran up to him. Toadswarth whispered a couple of things to Toad which Mario couldn't figure out as he handed him paper and a pen.

"Toad will be looking after you Sonic folks until I get back." Toadswarth continued. "Now go ahead and choose your cabins wisely. Once you get inside your _selected cabin_, immediately unpack and get settled. You will also notice _two beds_ inside." Toadswarth then clapped his hands. "Alright then, Mario's crew; follow me! Sonic gang, pick a cabin and unpack. Toadswarth then walked everyone else out of the forest area while Toad stayed back with the _Sonic_ folks. Mario wondered; who was this _Sonic_?

Toadswarth walked the large group through a forest to where a small wooden building was built. He took everyone inside, it was nothing more than a large room with a huge desk and chair on the other side in front of a small window. On the left and right sides of the room were wooden benches. Toadswarth went over to the desk and sat in the chair.

"Now, let's get things started." he said. "I bet you're all wondering why I dragged you down here. Well, I brought you all here to wait for the Sonic characters to pick their cabins and-"

"Wait a minute." Wario interrupted. "You brought us here just to wait the others to pick a cabin and unpack? That's not fair!"

"No no, if that were the reason; Toad would of not stayed back. Toad is coming back with a sheet of paper with everyone's name from the other team on it, next to the cabin number they picked."

"And?" Bowser exclaimed. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Once Toad comes back with the paper of names and numbers, I'll quickly put the cabin number on an index card and call you up one by one to get it. Once you get your card, immediately go back to the area with the cabins and strait towards your cabin. The other team doesn't know about this, but once they see you…they'll figure it out. But please, be friendly…that especially goes to Wario, Waluigi, Bowser…AND Mario."

"What? Now I'm unfriendly?" Mario exclaimed. "Look, it's not my fault Nintendo made us go to this stupid camp!"

"Oh no Master Mario; _I_ requested for all of you to go. The game company that owns Sonic and crew agreed to my request from Nintendo…they were rather hesitant though…But Sonic's manager agreed quite willingly. So please be friendly."

"What if they're not friendly to us?" Waluigi asked. "We shouldn't be nice to them if they're not gonna be nice to us!"

"That's true…" Luigi stated.

"But…" Peach started. "we're not here to make enemies."

"We're not here to make friends either!" Bowser exclaimed.

"But it would be nice." Daisy said. "Wouldn't you want to make new friends?"

"Not with those losers!" Wario exclaimed.

"Would everyone please settle down?" Toadswarth asked. Then Toad came in with a list of names and numbers.

"All eight names are right here!" Toad said running up to Toadswarth. He handed Toadswarth the list, who read it carefully. Mario, who was next to Toad, took a glance at some of the names.

_Tails…Amy…Knuckles…Shadow…_Eggman_?_ That one was a laugh. What strange names they have. He guessed it was pretty normal for a bunch of weird-looking animals…Though, one of them wasn't a human…maybe that human was supposed to be this _Eggman_. Mario couldn't help but snicker; that was a really funny name to have…_Eggman_.

"Now while I do this," Toadswarth said, interrupting Mario's thoughts. "I want everyone to sit on the benches behind Luigi." He pointed his pen to the wooden benches that Luigi was standing in front of. Everyone sat on the benches except for a few since there wasn't enough room, and Mario who just went over to the wall and leaned against with his arms crossed.

Toadswarth immediately began writing. He called Wario up first, who walked over to snatch his index card and marched out the door. Waluigi was next, who rolled his eyes, snatched the card, and ran out the door to catch up to Wario. Bowser was next; he took his paper without a sound and marched out. Next was Peach; eagerly took hers, Daisy took her's normally, same for Yoshi, and Luigi took his and walked out.

Mario was the last one.

Toadswarth curled his index finger and moved it backwards, calling him up to get his card. Mario frowned, he reluctantly got up and walked over to the old Toad. Toadswarth handed him his card.

"You'll learn to like it."

Mario's eyes narrowed a bit as he took his paper and reluctantly yet angrily walked out. He looked at his paper and almost crumbled it up.

Whatever Toadswarth.


	6. Roommates

5-Roommates

_Mario walked through the forest to get back to the cabin area. He sighed, loudly._

_Why, why, WHY was I forced to go to this wretched camp? Nothing had even happened yet and I already hate it! Oh how much I wanna go home right now!_ Mario angrily kicked the ground before looking at his card and searching for his number.

Peach eagerly walked the cabin with a number two painted orange on top. All the cabin numbers were painted in orange. Peach looked at her card before looking back up at the cabin.

_Yep, this is cabin #2…_She then walked on the porch and opened the door. She entered the room and looked around. At the side of the room was…Amy!

"Amy?" Peach squealed, what a surprise! Amy's eyes slowly looked up at her. "Hi Amy! You remember me; Peach right?" Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I remember you. Welcome Peach…why are you here?"

Peach's smile widened. "I'm your roommate!"

Amy's mouth dropped. "Roommate?"

"Yep! That means we're going to see each other _a lot_ now!"

Amy forced a smile. "_Yay…_"

_Cabin 7…cabin 7…_Daisy looked at her card that had the number seven on it. When she found it, she smiled heartily before walking over to the door and bust it open.

"Hello camp buddy!" Daisy said loudly as she walked in through the door. She looked around to see who was in the cabin. It was Blaze to her surprise. She smiled and went over to the cat who had a scared look about her.

"Hey…roommate!" Daisy said as she flopped on Blaze's bed. Blaze's face cringed as she moved her feet closer to her. She just _had_ to be stuck with the most hyper girl here at camp.

Luigi went to the cabin with the number 8 on it, music seemed to be coming from the inside. When he opened the door, music was blasting really loud enough for the whole area to hear. Luigi winced, he would cover his ears but his hands were full of his bags. He walked in to see a crocodile lying on his bed with his eye's closed and foot tapping. Luigi closed the door afterwards and looked at the crocodile.

"Excuse me…" Luigi spoke up. Though the crocodile didn't seem to move. Luigi spoke louder, "Excuuuse me!" he called louder, still no luck. Finally, Luigi screamed.

"HEY!" The crocodile jerked up to see an impatient plumber.

"Hey!" The crocodile greeted, but in a loud voice "You must be my roommate! I'm Vector, the Crocodile!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Luigi said. "Can you please turn the music down?"

"What?" Vector said.

"Can you please turn the music down?" Luigi repeated, louder this time.

"I can't hear you!" Vector called.

"Turn the music down!" Luigi shouted.

"You want me to drown?" the crocodile exclaimed.

"Never mind!" Luigi went over to his bed and laid in it, face buried in the pillow.

Yoshi entered the cabin with the number 10 on it. It was quiet…too quiet. Yoshi looked around to see if anyone was in there. He immediately frowned when he saw…that _thing_. It was that black hedgehog from earlier this morning…just his luck! The black hedgehog was lying on his bed with his eyes closed.

With a curse, Yoshi closed the door behind him and reluctantly walked in. Without saying a word to his "roommate", he went to the other side of the room and placed his bag on his bed before sitting down.

"Why, hello." The black hedgehog spoke.

"Zip it." Yoshi snapped. "I don't like you either." With a smirk, the hedgehog quietly chuckled before turning to his side to face Yoshi, opening his deep red eyes. Yoshi could scent a bit of menace, just by looking in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too…" he smirked. "I am Shadow, the Hedgehog."

"Yoshi." Yoshi said coldly. He didn't care about what Toadswarth had asked, he wasn't showing any kind of friendliness towards this _thing_. Shadow smirked again, this…_lizard_ was giving him quite an attitude. How…amusing. But really, this lizard has NO idea…

"While you're unpacking; don't be too loud. I'm in the middle of a nap, so don't do anything…_disturbing_."

"Please, your face is disturbing." Yoshi stated coldly. Shadow slightly laughed before turning the other way. That laugh…he was mocking him. Yoshi glared, he'll show him how to mock… AND be annoying. He then unzipped his bag and began to unpack.

Waluigi walked into his cabin that had the number 5. He saw a red echidna , looking at a picture of a huge green emerald. Waluigi dropped his bag, and walked a little closer to the echidna.

"Whatchya got there?"

The red echidna jerked, he almost dropped the picture. He then glared at Waluigi.

"Look at what you almost made me did!" he snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Waluigi said mockingly. "What a way to welcome your roommate!"

"What a way to introduce yourself."

Waluigi huffed. "Waluigi, there! Who're you?"

"Knuckles, the Echidna." he placed his picture next to him and held his hand out to Waluigi, who just stared at it blankly.

"I'm just gonna go lie down for a bit." Waluigi picked up his bags and went to his side of the room.

Bowser went all the way to the end of the area near the small waterfall, to the cabin with the number 14 on it. He wondered why this person picked a cabin all the way back here next to cabin 15 that seemed old and broken and unused for a while. He opened the door to cabin 14 and saw a guy with an egg-shaped body sitting on his bed at the end of the room with a laptop on his lap, back facing Bowser. Bowser placed his bag on the bed near the door as he walked up to the strange guy.

"Uh…hey." Bowser spoke. "What are you doing and where did that laptop come from?"

"I brought it with me." the guy said. "I'm Eggman, an evil scientist. You must be my roommate."

"And I'm Bowser, the Koopa king."

"I must say Bowser; it is a pleasure to meet you. I would kindly shake your hand, but I'm in the middle of a very good story."

"What's that?"

"It's called _Cabin 15_."

"Cabin 15? What's it about?" Eggman finally managed to turn his head to look at him.

"Have you seen the last cabin that's nearby this one?"

"I happened to take a glance at it…"

"Well the story says; it was stopped being used because there was a rumor that was told about it being haunted. So no one dared to entered that cabin and/or use a cabin past 10…"

"Well if it's supposed to be haunted, how come you got a cabin so close to it? Now something could happen to us both since we're a cabin over."

"I wanted to do research on it while I'm here and explore it. And now that I have a roommate, I won't have to explore it alone…unless you want to?"

"Are you crazy? There's NO way I'm gonna go inside a possessed cabin!"

"Hmm…that's too bad. You know, I've heard of you believe me or not. I was hoping the valiant King Bowser wouldn't mind venturing through a possessed cabin."

"I don't! I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Very well, but at least think about it if you will. Then tell me if you wish to go with me or stay behind." Then Eggman turned his attention to his laptop. Bowser frowned before walking over to his bed.

Mario walked inside cabin 3 and opened the door. He then saw an orange fox with two tails who was on the floor messing with his tools. Mario frowned; he was really hoping to room with that blue dude…oh well.

Mario forced a friendly smile before walking over to the orange fox. "Hey little scamp!" the small orange fox frowned at him, which caused Mario's smile to go away.

"Scamp? What do you mean _scamp_?"

"Figure of speech…" Mario said before walking over to the bed where the fox was near.

"That's my bed." the orange fox said. Mario scowled.

"Does it matter?" now it was the fox's turn to scowl.

"Yes…"

Mario sighed and walked over to the bed next to it and dropped his bag. "Happy?"

The fox smiled, "Much obliged." He stood up and held his hand. "I'm Miles Prower; but everybody calls me Tails." Mario stared at his hand blankly before placing his hands on his hips.

"Tails?" Mario just flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_I wonder who the blue dude's stuck with…_

Wario walked up to the cabin with the number 1 on it. He smiled, the first cabin… He opened the door, then immediately dropped his jaw when he saw who he saw.

_That darn porcupine…_


	7. Lunchtime

6-Lunchtime

_Later that day became lunchtime. Mario walked by himself to the cafeteria._

_Camp really stinks! First I was force to go to this trashy camp. Toadswarth's _trying _to force me to like it. Then he gave me an annoying brat for roommate who's _way _younger than me…What else can go wrong…?_ Mario walked into the cafeteria, talking filled the room, but barely any Mario or _Sonic_ stars were talking to each other.

Peach seemed like she was trying to talk to Amy…but Amy looked like she had enough of listening to Peach babble on and on…Though Mario couldn't blame the pink hedgehog; listening to Peach talk non-stop was even enough to make him go crazy.

Blaze seemed like she was trying to avoid Daisy. Mario didn't blame her either; Daisy irritates him just as much since she's too hyper and a blabber like Peach.

Yoshi looked very irritated too, he kept glaring at that black hedgehog. Mario saw Yoshi snapping at his roommate earlier today on the way to lunch. That was very unnecessary; why was Yoshi being so hostile towards him?

Luigi looked angry with his roommate as well. Mario could only guess that Luigi has a roommate who's either obnoxious, loud, or messy. Mario frowned; no one seems to like their roommates…Except for Bowser.

Wario looked like he really hated his roommate, same goes to Waluigi. Mario couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Wario; he has the blue hedgehog for a roommate…and he has a little brat. Now, Mario was also mad at Toadswarth for giving him that kid for a roommate.

Mario began to walk over to the line until he bumped into that egg-shaped man who must be _Eggman_.

"Watch where you're going!" he exclaimed. Mario glared.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is little midgets bumping into me!"

Mario's head jerked, before snapping, "And MY problem is big egg-shaped fatsos with attitude problems! And I am NOT a midget! So watch what you're calling people you egg-shaped oaf!" Bowser happened to catch the little episode and marched up to the two.

"Mario!" he exclaimed. "You have NO right calling people fat OR clumsy! So YOU watch where YOU'RE going!"

"Shut up!" Mario shouted. "Don't you push it Bowser or you'll get it too!"

"Come on!" Bowser then pushed Mario. He stumbled back into the blue hedgehog who had his tray of food, which caused the tray to hit the blue hedgehog, getting food on him.

Mario's eyes widened. "Oops…" The blue hedgehog wiped lunch off his chest as he dropped his plate.

"Look at what you've just did!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

"Yeah; look at what you made me just do!" Mario shouted at Bowser. "Now I'm really gonna-" the blue hedgehog picked up his tray and dumped the rest of the food that was on the tray on Mario. Mario immediately turned and pushed the hedgehog.

"Don't do that! Grrr! That's it!" Mario picked up the tray that was on the ground and threw it at Bowser, getting food on him. Bowser's face turned dark red.

"GRRR!" Bowser breathed fire. Mario grabbed the blue hedgehog by the wrist and jumped to the side, away from the fire. Mario then jumped back in front of Bowser.

"Alright Bowser, let's do it right here!" Mario called.

"Right, let's give everyone a good show!" Bowser began to charge up his fire as Mario got into a fighting stance. "I'm going to have cooked plumber for lunch! And just so you know, I like my food cooked well-done!" Everyone in the cafeteria watched in silence. Yoshi then blurted something out.

"Go get him Mario!"

"You go bro!" Luigi shouted. Peach and Daisy then began to chanting Mario's name.

Bowser laughed. "This gets better and better; you already have people cheering on for you…Why don't I _burn_ that hope everyone has for you!" Bowser released huge balls of fire, Mario easily dodged them all as he charged towards Bowser. He jumps into Bowser and kicked him in the stomach. Bowser flies backwards a couple of feet and skidded once he landed. Bowser quickly got up, got in his shell and began to roll towards Mario.

Mario took out a hammer and began to charge his swing. Once Bowser was close enough; Mario swung his hammer with all of his might, causing Bowser to fly and hit the back wall of the room. Bowser charged up to Mario who was waiting for him to attack. Bowser froze, then gave Mario a left, then a right, then an uppercut. Mario was sent into the air, but he prevented himself from crashing through the ceiling. Mario came down, with his hammer charged. Bowser ducked with spikes sticking up on his shell. Suddenly, the door busted open.

"What on earth is going on here?" it was Toadswarth. It immediately became dead silent at Mario and Bowser immediately froze. Toadswarth then walked up to the two.

"Both of you to my office!" he pointed towards the door. Bowser growled and Mario dropped his head as they followed Toadswarth out the room.


	8. Sonic

7-Sonic

_Mario woke up the next day; he jerked up. It took him a minute to calm down, before looking around the room wondering…where was he?_

_That's right…Peach woke me up that morning…I was forced to go to that stupid camp…I got a sucky roommate…got into it with Bowser…saved that blue dude from one of Bowser's attacks…got in trouble with Toadswarth…What a nightmare I had…_

Mario froze, before looking around him once more. Was he in that cabin? Is he really still at camp? Was that his roommate over there with his back towards him? Oh no…Mario was still at camp…

Mario wanted to scream, he thought he had dreamt up that horrible nightmare and had finally awakened from it. It seemed like he was still living his nightmare.

_That can't be!_ Mario got up from his bed and ran over to the window next to the door. He shook his head as an expression of horror came upon him.

_No…no, no, no, no , NO!_

Mario ran back to his bed and jumped in it, landing face first. He just wished that this horrible nightmare would end. Mario then released a loud, earsplitting scream, waking his roommate up. The small orange fox jerked up and faced Mario.

"Mario, are you okay?" he asked with worried eyes.

Mario was breathing heavily. "I…I'm fine." He then turned himself over. "Bad dream I guess…"

"What was it about?"

"…You have NO idea." Mario then took his hat off the pole of the bed and put it on his head. Tails had on a small smile; he appears to have an idea.

"Hey Mario, are you looking for a friend?"

Mario looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Tails smiled. "Well, I know someone who you'll get along with just fine!"

"Who?"

"I'll introduce him to you at breakfast this morning. To tell you the truth; you've seen him before. You've bumped into him once or twice already."

_Blue dude?_ Mario's eyes beamed, before he beamed himself. He flew up to Tails and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"That blue guy? You're talking about that hedgehog right? You _will_ introduce him to me?"

"Of course! He's my best friend!"

"Can you take me to him, please?" Mario asked with his big blue pleading eyes.

"At breakfast."

After getting dressed and ready, Mario and Tails walked out of the cabin to see Peach, Amy and Wario walking to the cafeteria themselves.

"Good morning Mario!" Peach called. Mario walked with Tails down the porch and up to the three.

"Morning Peach!" Mario said. "Wario, what are you doing with her?"

"I was just talking to her, and she invited me to walk with her and Amy here to the cafeteria."

"Amy? Who's Amy?"

"The pink hedgehog in front of you." Tails said. "She's also one of my best friends."

"And she's my _new_ BFF!" Peach said. "Amy, this is Mario. Mario, this is Amy Rose."

"Hello." The pink hedgehog smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you two Amy." Mario shook her hand. "Peach, Wario, this is my roommate Tails."

"Hi." Peach smiled.

"Yo." Wario said.

"Hey! It's nice to meet both of you." Tails said.

"Like Wario said, the three of us are walking to the cafeteria." Peach spoke up. "Would you and Tails like to walk with us?"

"Since we're all going to the same place, sure!" Mario said. Peach smiled, before the three began to walk again with Mario and Tails following. Once they got into the cafeteria, they all split up.

Wario walked off to find Waluigi, Peach and Amy went into the line to get breakfast, Tails and Mario haven't moved yet. As always, the cafeteria was full. Mario would probably go look for Luigi or Yoshi if he wasn't with Tails, who was supposed to introduce him to the blue hedgehog.

"So," Tails started. "Wanna grab something to eat? You probably haven't eaten a thing yesterday."

"I've had dinner." Mario said. "Other than that; I've had nothing at all yesterday."

"Okay, let's grab something to eat!" Tails then grabbed Mario and dragged him into the line.

Luigi and Yoshi were sitting at a table, eating. They both wanted to get away from their roommates, so they talked about switching roommates and if Toadswarth would even allow it. Maybe later on they will go see him together and ask him if it was alright to switch roommates. Or even better; see if they can just share a cabin together.

Maybe that might not work…Toadswarth was stubborn as it is, and there's NO way he'll change something just because someone asked. Even Peach herself would have to give a pretty good explanation if she wanted to switch her roommate. So if he won't change anything for Peach (camp wise that is), why should he do it for Luigi and Yoshi?

Luigi decided he was now done with his breakfast. He got up from his table and began to walk towards the trash can that was at the other side of the room. Yoshi watched him do so. Luigi didn't notice this, but there was one wet, slippery spot on the floor. Luigi slipped, he ran uncontrollably until he crashed into a hedgehog who was carrying his food. Due to the impact of the crash, Luigi fell flat on his back. It took him a minute to regain his consciousness. He sat up and saw a black hedgehog who was also lying on his back. Shadow sat up a moment later, hateful eyes glaring at Luigi.

"Watch where you're going." he sneered.

Luigi nervously swallowed. "I-I'm…sorry."

"You should be." Shadow stated coldly before getting up. Luigi slowly got up, trembling.

"No, really…" before Luigi could finish, the angry hedgehog grabbed one of his shoulder straps and yanked him close.

"You better not bump into me like that again! If you do; you'll have to deal with this!" Shadow held a tight fist close to Luigi's face. Luigi began to sweat heavily.

_Don't hit me. Don't hit me…_

"I'll let you go _this_ time. But next time…" Suddenly, Yoshi came from behind and shoved Shadow as hard as he could.

"You big bully!" he screamed. "Leave Luigi alone! He did nothing to you! It was an accident! Like you've never bumped into anyone before! So leave him alone!" Yoshi was screaming loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Smirking, Shadow pushed Luigi to the ground as he turned to face Yoshi.

"You too?"

"Me too what?" Yoshi said. Toad happened to be inside the cafeteria, he immediately rushed up to the three.

"Now now, no fighting!" he warned. "Or I'll have to report you both to Toadswarth." he referred to Yoshi and Shadow. Shadow frowned.

"Hmph, fine." he shot one more glare at Luigi before leaving. Luigi sighed in relief before getting up.

"Thank you Toad." he said. "If you hadn't come, me or Yoshi could have been hit."

"Toadswarth made me in charge of looking after everyone." Toad said, straitening his blue vest. "And you're welcome!"

"Thank you too Yosh, for sticking up for me."

"No prob, but me, Toad or even Mario can't always be around at times like that. So if he confronts you like that again…give him one. In the mouth, nose, eye, throat, whatever you have to do. Even if you have to kick him in the-"

"Yoshi, we're not going encourage someone into fighting." Toad said reflectively.

"Toad, you can't just take people's junk. Show 'em you don't take _no one's_ junk!" Toad just sighed.

_Still…_

Mario was sitting with Tails in one of the tables near the center. He finished a while ago, Tails is still eating. Indeed he was enjoying his eggs and waffle, smiling as he chewed. The Goombas were great cooks indeed; so why does Yoshi complain about their cooking so much? Must be something wrong with his taste buds…

Mario would admit; he couldn't bear his excitement much longer. In fact, this was the most excitement he felt ever since coming here. As he was patiently waiting for Tails to finish his meal, Mario looked around, seeing if the blue hedgehog was anywhere around here. Apparently, the hedgehog wasn't even in the room. Maybe they would make a visit to his cabin…unless he's sleeping. Well…at least he would finally know his name and become his friend…

Or so he hoped…

Tails seemed to be finally done; he placed his fork on his plate, wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a final sip of his orange juice. Mario couldn't stop smiling now, they were going to meet the hedgehog.

"Ready?" Mario asked, excited as he was.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go wash my hands first. Then we'll look for him." Tails got up, and walked towards the end of the room where the restrooms were. Mario sighed, he'll have to wait again. 10 minutes later, Tails came back out. Mario jumped up and got out of his seat.

"He doesn't look like he's here." Tails said. "Maybe he's still at his cabin." Tails and Mario then exited the cafeteria.

As he was coming out of the cafeteria, he bumped into the blue hedgehog once again. Again, Mario couldn't find the words to say. Tails beamed.

"Sonic!" he called. "Hey, I've got someone I want you to meet!"

Sonic smirked. "Oh yeah? Who's that?"

_Me!_ Mario remained quiet, waiting for Tails to say something.

"This is Mario, the captain for our rivaling team!"

"Really?" he then faced Mario. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Sonic, the Hedgehog!"

Mario smiled weakly. "Uh, hi." Mario shook his hand. He felt the same way Cream did when she met Toad. He didn't know how he could be shy when he has been wanting to meet him since the minute he first set his eyes on him.

"Alright you two, I'm gonna go back to my cabin. If you both wanna hang out, you know where to find me." Tails then began to walk back to his cabin. Mario waited for Tails to be out of sight before speaking.

"Y'know, it's really swell to meet ya! I've been hoping we could, y'know…hang out."

"And I've been hoping that this day would come."

Mario tilted his head, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I've heard everything about you…_Mario_." Sonic said his name darkly. Mario raised a brow.

"Really? What's going on…?" Suddenly, Sonic shot a glare at the plumber. Mario responded to that by slowly forming a scowl.

"My game company's told me and the other Sonic stars all about you Mario characters."

"How nice." Mario stated in a snarky tone.

"Heh…You think you're better than me, do you?"

"I must be, if you've heard of me yet I've never heard of you. AND you've heard a lot about me. You must be a _big_ fan!" Mario said the last sentence mockingly. Sonic snarled, showing his teeth. "Nice teeth by the way." Mario was still mocking him. "But you know, don't feel bad; _nobody_ can compare to me. No one's _that_ popular…"

"And maybe, this olympics thing will give us a chance to see who's _better_…"

Mario almost laughed. "Buddy, we already _know_ who's better. I'm stronger than you."

"And I'm faster."

"Anyway, there's NO way you can become better than Super Mario himself!" Mario smirked.

"We'll see…" Sonic then turned the opposite direction and walked away. Mario watched him until he was out of sight.


	9. All bets off?

8-All Bets Off?

_Later that day…_

Mario sighed, it doesn't have to be this way…Sure this brings a little fun and interest…but it wasn't what Mario had wanted. He had absolutely NO clue this guy had always hated him. Where he came from; he was loved and adored by many others, except for the Wario and Waluigi, Bowser, and his other enemies he had encountered. Earlier today; he was able to check Sonic's popularity stats. He two was loved and adored by many others except for his enemies. Mario then thought; what's so different about the love they get from everyone? And there it was…

Mario was known and well liked for his work.

The hedgehog was known and well liked for his personality.

Mario winced in discuss; what's so great about that _brat's_ personality? Nothing! Nothing at all! His personality STINKS! Mario read up about that too.

_Doesn't like to be questioned about his speed_, _doesn't like anyone_ _claiming they're _faster_ than him_, _losing_, _standing still_, _slowness_, _someone insulting his speed_…

What does he like?

_Being _the_ hero _(showoff), _speed_, _challenges_ (understandable), _showing off_ (ah ha!), proving_ he's the fastest…_What a brat!

Mario would show that little twerp who he's dealing with! He thinks _he's _better than Mario? Oh yeah, we'll see about _that_!

Cool it Mario…Sonic's just a punk. Besides; Mario could spit in his face, laugh, and teach him a thing or two on how to _really_ fight, and maybe he'll come correct. It'll be better if he doesn't let that brat ruin his time at camp. The only reason why Mario was doing this was because of Toadswarth, and so he wouldn't have to hear Peach's mouth or Nintendo shutting him down for the summer.

Mario just couldn't seem to get away from the window. Like yesterday; it was sunny, humid, and muggy. Tails was out now, probably hanging with some of his friends. He seemed to be the only one at his cabin, except for Bowser who's still asleep in his, Bowser's roommate who's been on his laptop like forever, and Waluigi who was also trying to catch up on some sleep.

Mario made up his mind; he'll just apologize to Sonic and forget about that silly encounter they had, and start off fresh once again. In fact…yeah, he'll go call off that silly competition they're having. He would leave his cabin to go find Sonic and demand… well _ask_ him to call off the deal. Mario got up from his chair and walked over to the door to open it. He walked out to his cabin and marched strait over to cabin 1. He walked up the porch, and banged on the door. He would wait…impatiently. He banged on the door again, harder and louder this time. Finally, Wario opened the cabin door with his nightcap on. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, so he could see clearly who was banging on his door.

"Mario!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing; banging my door like you're the mushroom police?"

"Is Sonic here?" Mario asked, completely ignoring Wario's question.

Wario clutched his teeth. "No! Now get lost and let me take my nap in peace!" Wario then slammed the door as hard as he could. Grunting angrily, Mario kicked the door with great force. Wario then flung the door open, even angrier.

"Now you gonna kick my door down?" he exclaimed.

"Tell me where Sonic is, NOW!" Mario demanded. "THEN I'll leave you to _nap in peace_!"

"I donno where Sonic is! All I know is that he's not here! Now go _away_!" Wario slammed the door really hard once again. Uttering a cuss, Mario kicked the door really hard once again. Fine, he'll just tear the camp apart if he had to.

Mario exited the cabin area and continued to walk through the tree-filled area. The walkway was shady indeed due to a bunch of trees. He then came across an area with a huge lake and a huge lakeside cabin that was to the left. A rowboat was moored next to the pier, a small area of sand was more over to the right. Deciding to take a quick break from his search, Mario went up the steps to the lakeside cabin and opened the door. It was empty, completely empty. Maybe Toadswarth wasn't going to use the cabin. Or maybe it really was going to be used, just not yet. Mario knew Sonic wouldn't hang in such a deserted place. Neither would he.

Mario exited the cabin and left the area. Mario walked out of the tree-filled area and past the cafeteria to the other side of the camp. It was another woods. Mario continued down until he saw a path to his right. He followed the path to the right to see a waterhole. A huge waterfall was pouring into the small lake. There was a cabin to the right that had darker wood than the other cabins he saw. It looked broken, dark, and unused. It was an abandoned cabin. Hey wait; didn't Mario see an abandoned cabin back where the other cabins were? Right next to the one Bowser was staying in?

Mario's eyes widened one he saw the blue hedgehog, who was staring at his reflection in the water. This was it; time to call off the bet! Mario gathered his wits about him before slowly approaching the hedgehog.

Mario: Wish me luck!


	10. Beginning of a fierce rivalry

9-Beginning of a Fierce Rivalry

_Mario walked up to the blue hedgehog who was too busy staring at his reflection. Boy…doesn't _he_ feel so important._

"Hi Sonic!" Mario shouted. Sonic jumped in surprised, then glared at the beaming plumber.

"What is it?" Sonic asked nastily. Mario's friendly expression faded into a serious look."

"Look; I just wanna tell you something."

"_Look_." Sonic growled; Mario's expression changed into a scowl. "I am not interested in talking to you. If I don't wanna talk to you; _why_ are you talking to me?"

"Because I have something to say!" Mario snapped. "So listen to _me_!"

"I rather drown." Sonic then turned his back towards Mario as he crossed his arms.

"Don't ignore me!" Mario was immediately getting angry. "You are gonna listen to me like it or not!"

"Make me." Sonic stated coldly. That was it; Mario temper reached its breaking point. Mario angrily grabbed Sonic by his sides and roughly spun him around.

"Listen to ME!" Mario screamed. "I just wanna call off the bet!"

"You can't." Sonic said.

"Why not?" Mario asked, tightening his grip on the hedgehog.

"It's already settled. Ever heard of _no give back_?"

"So you won't take back the bet just because?" Mario snarled as he slightly shook the blue brat.

"I'm not evil, Mario." Mario bit his bottom lip, trying to calm himself down. Which made no success.

"I'm gonna…!" Mario couldn't finish his sentence. He was so angry; he couldn't find the ability to speak any more.

"You're not going to do anything." Sonic sneered. "You're just too weak."

"Me weak? What about you?" Mario countered. "You're just as short and scrawny as ever."

"At least I'm not fat." Suddenly; Sonic found himself flying into the water. Sonic began to struggle, arms flying in different directions.

"I can't swim!" Sonic cried as he was choking on water.

"Like you said; you rather drown." Mario then turned around and exited the area, leaving the blue hedgehog to drown in the water.

* * *

Luigi was looking for a certain someone himself. Shadow wasn't at his cabin; so where could he be? He came to a shady picnic area. All of the picnic tables were bare; there were no table cloths on either of them. There were six picnic tables placed in two rows; three in both rows. One table from both rows were under a large shady tree. Its trunk was large, thick and a dark brown. The leaves were extremely healthy and a bright green color.

Luigi looked around, there was no sign of a black hedgehog anywhere.

He then turned around only to bump into a black hedgehog. It took Luigi a minute to realize who the black hedgehog was. Luigi's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my gosh, not again!" Shadow grabbed the collar of Luigi's shirt and yanked him close to him.

"Didn't I say not to bump into me again?" he snarled.

"Don't hurt me!" Luigi cried.

"You're going to get it now!" Shadow balled his hands into a fist and pulled it back, ready to strike Luigi. Luigi tightly shut his eyes...then slowly opened them.

"I'm not afraid of you." Luigi said. "Now; let go of me."

"What?" Shadow growled as he yanked Luigi closer, glaring down at him.

"I said; let go of me, now." Luigi said firmly, with a firm look on his face. "I'm not going to let you bully me and ruin my time here at camp. I won't tolerate it, especially from you." Shadow growled as he shoved Luigi forcefully. Luigi stumbled back, but quickly gained his balance.

"I told you what will happen the next time you bump into me."

"And I just told you; I won't tolerate any bullying you do to me. But, neither will I let you harm me."

"Really?" Shadow got into a stance. "Well let's just see about that."

Luigi shook his head. "I won't fight you either. See, I don't bully others and make them afraid of me."

"Look, I'm not a bully. I just didn't want you bumping into me like that!"

"Then just say so, Shadow." Luigi said, eyes looking deep into Shadow's. Luigi then turned around and began walking away.

Shadow angrily called out to him. "Don't you dare turn your back on me and walk away! We will settle this one day! And from here on, we shall be rivals!" Luigi sharply turned to Shadow, with a glare aimed at him.

"If you want to make things worse for yourself, go ahead. But I'm not going to be up for some stupid game."

"It is not a stupid game, it's a competition."

"Challenging me? Well, I don't know where that'll take you…other than…a _fierce_ rivalry."

"You think you're better than me, don't you?" Shadow walked up closer to Luigi. "Well this competition we will be having will certainly prove you wrong."

"So you think you have a better chance of beating me?"

"Exactly. Remember; I'm not a little wimp like you."

"And I'm not arrogant like you. You want a fight? I'll make sure to put up a _good_ fight. And I _promise_ you; I won't back down."

"Is that so?"

"I don't go down easily when it comes down to competitions. I'm not _that_ competitive like my brother, but I _will_ take you down."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Shadow and Luigi glared each other down for a minute.

Finally, Luigi answered; "It could be a threat, and it may be a promise. But right now; it is given as a warning."

"You think you're tough, do you?" Shadow said as he pushed Luigi's shoulder. Luigi stumbled back, but still stood his grounds. "You think you could become a match for me, without any help from your brother or that loser of a Yoshi? You think you can beat me without any _handicaps_ you may get from Toadswarth? And you think you can fight your way to the top without chickening out for _any_ little thing?"

Luigi stood firm and tall, letting Shadow finish talking trash to him. Finally, Luigi took a deep sigh. "Just wait…and see."

"Then it's official." Shadow smirked as he placed both hands on his hips. "These _competitions_ of ours would surely help you improve, if you do so before the Olympics." Shadow teasingly patted the side of Luigi's face. "So get your game on." Shadow then passed Luigi, bumping shoulders. Luigi watched the black hedgehog walk out of the area. He shook his head.

_You…will…see…_


	11. Basketball

10-Basketball

_The first week of Camp Summer Olympics had finally past. It was the morning of Monday, June 10__th__. Toadswarth walked into the cafeteria that morning._

"Good morning campers!" he announced. "Today; we have an activity to play. We are going to play basketball today."

Luigi spoke up. "But that's not one of the activities we should practice for…"

"Yes, all the dream events are for fun camp activities. They're not the events for the Olympics near the end of summer. Instead, we're using them for fun activities to do. See, the way you're supposed to play this one is that four people are trying to shoot basketballs in three baskets. The person to make the most baskets wins. I find that…rather boring. So to make things interesting…we mixed it up a little. Instead, all of the Mario stars are going against the Sonic crew."

_Eight versus eight?_ Mario thought.

"I'm so gonna own you in basketball!" Knuckles taunted Wario.

"Ah shut up!" Wario spat. "We'll see about that…"

An hour later, they went to an open field where a basketball court was set up.

"I hate basketball!" Peach whined. "It's a mean sport. Plus…it makes you so sweaty…"

"You've played it before Peach!" Daisy snapped. She appeared to be in a bad mood that day.

Yoshi smirked. "Ready to lose?" he asked Shadow. This was actually the first time Shadow frowned at him.

"Lose? _Me lose_? You simply are full of yourself." he then walked away from Yoshi. Yoshi clenched his teeth and fists.

"_Me_ full of _myself_? Look who's talking!" he shouted across the field. Toadswarth came to the center of the court with a basketball in his right hand.

"Face-offs!" he called. "Who would like to do the face-off?" Wario's hand immediately shot in the air.

"Me! I'll do it!" he shouted.

"Team Sonic?" Knuckles's hand shot up in the air.

"I'll do it too!"

"Very well, face-offs in front; everyone else find your places. Everyone immediately stood in a spot as Wario and Knuckles ran to the center. Waluigi and Bowser were guarding the basket for Mario's team; Vector and Eggman were guarding the basket for Sonic's. Toadswarth handed the ball to Toad who walked in between them.

"The rules are simple; work as a team to make the basket!" Toad said. "But don't make any attempts to hit somebody, any attempts to trip somebody or fighting during the game or you'll immediately be disqualified."

"Aw!" Wario groaned.

"Ready…set…" everyone was in a stance at this point. "GO!" Toad threw the ball in the air before immediately running out of the way.

Wario and Knuckles both jumped up at the same time. Knuckles spiked the ball first, making Tails get the ball. Tails dribbled the ball past Luigi who couldn't do anything in time and Yoshi who made an attempt to steal the ball. Daisy was able to steal the ball; she ran as fast as she could and past half of the Sonic team, until she came face to face with Shadow.

"And where are we going?" Shadow taunted.

"Well I know _I'm_ going to make a basket." Daisy said. "Where are _you_ going?"

Shadow smirked before answering. "I'm going to a little town called _steal the ball_." Shadow swiped the ball before running towards the basket. Luigi jumped in front of him.

"And I guess you're going to try to visit _make the basket_?" Luigi said mockingly.

"Not you again, out of my way!" Luigi wagged his index finger.

"What's the magic words?" he stated mockingly.

"Now!" Shadow passed by him. Luigi growled. Fortunately, they're allowed to use items. Luigi saw an item block, he hit it and out came a Starman.

Grinning, Luigi absorbed the star and began sparkling. Luigi then made a dash for Shadow. Shadow was doing a pretty good job passing everybody on the Mario team. Finally when Shadow made it to the basket; Luigi was easily able to catch up with the black hedgehog. He then forcefully threw his body into the hedgehog, causing Shadow to fall right next to the ball and Luigi onto him. After Toad blew the whistle, Luigi pulled himself up just enough for Shadow to roll on his back to face the plumber.

"You…"

"Don't." Luigi said reflectively before smirking.

Toad immediately ran up to the two. "Are you guys alright?" he asked as he helped Luigi up.

"I'm fine." Luigi said. "You Shadow?" he mockingly handed the stunned hedgehog his hand.

Shadow angrily swiped it away. "I'm fine!" he snapped. "I don't need you feeling sorry for me!"

"I'm just trying to be a good sport." Luigi said mockingly.

"Well _don't_ be!" Shadow quickly got up. "This time; I'm ready."

"You better be. If you're not careful; you might have another attack sneaked upon you."

"You attacked me?"

"Not attacked; I was just trying to get the ball back." Luigi then shot an evil smile before heading back to his side. Shadow's face tightened, before angrily stomping back to his side.

Wario switched places with Waluigi and Knuckles switched with Vector. Toad, with the ball in his hand, went over to the two face-offs.

"Ready? Set…" he threw the ball in the air. "GO!" Waluigi jumped up, but Vector spiked the ball way before Waluigi had the chance.

Tails once again got the ball. He ran towards the basket, dodging half of the Mario team. Wario planted himself right in front of Tails. Tails though he could past him until Wario bumped is large stomach into Tails, making Tails fall flat on his back. Wario barely stumbled from the impact. Tails slowly picked himself up, he was slightly dazed and his vision was a little blurred. Toad rushed over to the fox immediately.

"Are you alright?" Tails slowly nodded his head. "Sit on the bench." Toad pointed towards the bench on team Sonic's side. Once Tails took his seat, Toad called up Daisy and Eggman to do the face-off.

"Ready…Set…GO!" he threw the ball in the air. Daisy was able to spike it first, getting Luigi the ball.

Luigi passed the ball to Yoshi who zipped past half of the Sonic team. As Yoshi jumped to shoot the ball; Vector jumped up and blocked the shot. Blaze caught the ball and dribbled it past Luigi who tried to steal. She passed the ball to Knuckles who made it past the rest of the team. Mario was ready; he actually switched with Wario and was in the back with Bowser. As Waluigi flew past him in attempt to knock him down; Knuckles jumped to pass the ball to Sonic who jumped to catch it. After landing with a roll, Sonic dribbled the ball, towards Mario! Mario planted himself, ready for a big steal or block. Sonic then jumped into the air, Mario immediately jumped afterwards.

After that, everything seemed like it happened in slow motion.

Sonic was about to dunk; Mario had his hands high over his head, getting ready to block. As Sonic was about to proceed his dunk; Mario realized what was about to happen. A horrified expression formed on his face as he shook his head and waved his hands. Sonic continued the dunk. Mario didn't have time to scream when the ball hit his head as Sonic put it in the basket. Everything went black when Mario struck the ground.

Mario's eyes slowly opened, they were terribly blurred. All he could make out was he was on his back facing upward towards the sky. When his vision cleared a little, it revealed a green crocodile hovering over him with his mouth wide opened.

"You got knocked the freak out fool!" he screamed before hoping over to his team who was chanting Sonic's name, holding him up and taunting Mario and his team with big smiles on their faces. Even Tails was up there!

"Mario! Are you okay?" came the worried voice of Peach who was kneeling next to him with his hand in her's. The whole Mario team was hovering over him.

"Aw man, this is bad!" he heard Yoshi exclaimed.

"Knocked the hat off and everything." Bowser stated.

"Hang in there bro!" Luigi cried.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Daisy asked.

"I just have one thing to say." Mario sounded sluggish; he dizzily picked up his head with his eyes crossed. "I...hate...camp…!" Mario collapsed, before everything around him went black.


	12. Look on the bright side

11-Look on the Bright Side

_Mario awakened in a small room, a clinic actually. He was on his back on a blue hard and uncomfortable bed. He sat up as he removed a warm washcloth from his forehead._

"Oh, Mario! Thank goodness! You're finally awake!" a nurse Toad rushed into the room. He had blue dots on his mushroom head and was wearing a white lab coat.

Mario moaned as he sat up, he removed the warm washcloth that was placed on his forehead. The Toad went over to him and placed a hand on his forehead before removing it after a minute.

"Ah! The swelling has gone down. Good, good!"

_What? Swelling?_ Mario was wide-eyed.

"Um, Mario. How on earth did you get hit with the basketball?" the nurse Toad asked, quite curious.

"_Sonic_." Mario growled in a low voice.

The nurse Toad cocked a brow. "Hm? What?"

Mario sighed. "Nothing…" he lied.

The Toad looked at the plumber for a minute, before shrugging. "Anyway, you should return to your cabin. You need to rest a little." Without another word, Mario walked out the clinic and headed towards his cabin.

He entered his cabin to see Tails on his bed rearranging his tools. Tails looked over to see the plumber enter the cabin. After Mario closed the door, the small fox ran over to the agitated plumber and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Mario! You're okay!" he cheered.

"What are you so worried about me for?" Mario said as he pushed the orange fox off of him. He walked over to his bed and flopped onto it.

Tails walked over with a hand behind his head. "Gosh. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier."

"No. I guess I shouldn't be mad at you. It's your team, so…" then he paused. "But Sonic." Mario got up and began walking back and forth. "I need to get back at him."

"Mario…" Tails started. "Please, you don't have to go that far."

"No!" Mario exclaimed as he whipped around to face him. "I'm not gonna let that hedgehog do me like that! I have to get back at him. But not with any sports equipment, but with my fist!"

"Mario." Tails waked over to Mario. "Violence is never the answer to situations like these. You don't need revenge. You don't have to get back at him."

"You're just saying that because he's your friend."

"No!" Tails sat the plumber on the bed. He placed a hand on the plumber's shoulder. "I'm saying this to protect you."

"From what?" Mario stood up, holding a fist in the air. "I'll fight him if I have to! I don't care! I'll be more than glad to jack up a little punk like him!" he paused. "In fact, I'm gonna go look for him right now!" The angry plumber marched over to the door and bust it open and stormed off to look for the blue hedgehog.

"Mario! Wait!" Tails shouted while running over to the door. "This isn't good."

Wario happened to walk by and see Tails. "What's up little twerp?"

"Mario is gonna try to fight Sonic!" the young fox cried.

Wario's eyes widened. "Really?" he then placed both hands to his mouth. "Hey everyone! There's gonna be a fight!" Peach and Amy came running out of their cabin once they heard Wario.

"_Mario and Sonic_." they both whispered to each other before running off the porch and followed Wario and Tails.

Luigi and Vector ran out of their cabin as well. "Oh boy, a fight!" Vector then jumped off the porch and ran with the others.

Luigi shook his head. "_Mario_!"

Soon, the whole camp was running to see the fight. Bowser and Eggman were watching everyone run out of the area. Eggman smirked, this would really buy some time to reach the cabin. "This is it, let's go check out the cabin."

Bowser groaned. "Aw! But I wanna see a good fight!" the Koopa King whined.

Eggman huffed, he wanted to examine the possessed cabin. "Oh heck, fine. Maybe a peek or two." Bowser ran off, though Eggman decided to walk.

* * *

Mario was storming through the camp grounds, looking for the hedgehog. _If I ever find that hedgehog, I'm gonna mess him up so bad…_His thoughts had stopped when he came to the same waterhole where he had thrown Sonic into the lake. He literally froze when he found Sonic, sitting on the picnic table, talking to a purple feline, and a princess in orange standing next to the cat.

Mario's nose scrunched, he could feel steam coming out of his nostrils and ears as his face turned into the same color as his shirt.

The steaming plumber marched up to the blue hedgehog, who hadn't noticed him at the time. The plumber was so inflamed, that he felt he was on fire. His hair turning into flames, burning his hat until it was pure black and crumpled due to it being so burnt. His fists were so clenched that the nails dug into his palms. And his feet, so heated that burnt marks were left within each step he took.

The blue hedgehog had immediately stopped the conversation when he herd heavy breathing. The purple cat and princess in orange both stopped to see what Sonic was looking at. Only to see a plumber literally red and in flames. And if any were to look in the plumber's eyes, would be burned by flames that would instantly shoot from out of its sockets.

"Well well, look who finally decided to wake up." Sonic stated cynically. "Had a nice nap Mario? You don't look so groggy for someone who slept till 1 in the afternoon…thanks to me." At that point if Mario literally was in flames, fire would of spewed from his mouth and burned through the hedgehog's face.

Luckily, Daisy spoke up. "Okay, let me tell you something…"

"No. Let me." a voice came. The four suddenly found a large group surrounding them, basically it looked like all the Mario and Sonic campers were there. The owner of the voice stepped out of the crowd.

It was Peach.

Peach walked up to the hedgehog and got in his face.

"Don't talk to him like that, jerk." she spat. "You and your little friends may have beaten us and had your little fun while it lasted…" her voice was cynical up to that point. "but just wait. Just wait until us Mario stars get our revenge. In fact, wait until Mario gets revenge from you." she spoke darkly. "In fact, I like to see you knock him with that ball again without me stuffing it down your throat afterwards."

"Oooooohhhhh…" came from the entire crowd, followed by snickers from Vector, Wario, Waluigi and Knuckles. Amy was ready to go over to Peach and go off, with Tails holding her back.

Sonic smirked, as amused by the threat. He climbed down from the picnic table and started slowly approaching the heated princess. Peach, eyes narrowed at the hedgehog, only backed up two steps from him. Already, some one blurted "Get him Peach!", whether it was Daisy or someone from the crowd. Someone else had blurted "Get her!", which no doubt came from the crowd.

He chuckled, keeping his smirk. "Heh…You Mario folk do tend to be delusional."

At that point, Mario pushed Peach aside and shoved the hedgehog as hard as he could.

"YOU'RE delusional!" he shoved the hedgehog again. Already a few chants were called from the crowd.

"YEAH!"

"Go get him man!"

"Get him Mar!"

Half were clapping and some other were chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!". Sonic stepped up to the plumber with his arms crossed. Mario stepped even closer while placing his hands on his hips, closing the gap between them. The whole group, except for Peach, Daisy and Blaze who were already standing a few feet behind, moved up closer in case the two started whispering.

Sonic spoke in a low, challenging tone. "You still think you have what it takes to go heads-to-heads with us?"

Mario smirked. "That so-called "challenge" that we had his morning didn't count. Remember, we didn't agree to see who was best by playing _minigames_, did we?"

"Actually, I said that we would compete in competitions to see-"

"No, YOU said that we would see who was better in the olympics! THAT'S what you said."

"Well now, I changed my mind."

"You weren't supposed to!"

"Well I did just now." with that, Sonic turned around and walked away. Soon, the crowd cleared and walked away, few disappointed. Though, only two hadn't left quite yet.

Peach and Luigi remained.

Peach sighed and shrugged. She glanced at Mario, with a faint smile, before turning around and leaving. Until the two plumbers were completely alone, Luigi walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So…I guess I'm the only one who made that same bet."

Mario, looked at his brother. "With Sonic?"

Luigi shook his head. "Shadow." he sighed and looked away. "Just yesterday…"

Mario cocked a brow. "Wait a minute…did you do something else yesterday, because I hadn't seen you the entire day."

The green plumber glanced at his older brother, before he instantly removed his hand and his eyes started to wander.

Mario fully turned to Luigi. "What else did you do?"

Luigi hesitated, before slowly turning his head towards his brother. "I…hanged out with Sonic…" he uttered quickly.

Due to complete silence, Luigi didn't know how Mario reacted and dared to look.

He jumped back when Mario's head did a complete 360 degree turn. As soon as his head completed its turn, the skin, hair and hat split, melted off until it was nothing but a skull. It had orange flaming hair and red flaming eyes that shot fire through its sockets and burned through Luigi's stomach.

"YOU DID WHAAAAT?" It roared as fire spew from its mouth. Luigi regretted looking at this…

The green plumber's face was dark red and flooded with sweat, shirt now damp. He tugged at his collar while backing away, steam flowing out of his shirt.

"M-Mario. C-Calm down b-bro…" Luigi then decided to change the subject. "L-Look on the bright side. You still have plenty of opportunities to beat him! Heh…D-Don't get so angry now…"


	13. The start of a competition

12-The Start of A Competition

_The Mario Bros hadn't spoke on the way back to the cabins._

Mario stormed ahead of him, Luigi kept space between them from behind. The green plumber sweated, a little nervous-and hot because of the weather. He was relieved that a fight didn't break out, especially between his brother and Sonic.

Luigi cleared his throat. "Hey, Mario, look-"

"Shut up." Mario snapped. "You trader. What the flip where you doing with him anyway?"

"I don't know, just talking. I don't know why you're so upset."

"Well would you be upset if I talked to Shadow?"

Shrugging, Luigi muttered, "I don't know…"

"Honestly, Luigi, what's happening? What's going on? Am I dreaming? What?"

"I don't know bro,"

Finally Mario stopped and turn to face him, his expression hard. "What _do_ you know?" he spoke sharply. "Tell me something you do know."

Shrugging again, Luigi talked in a muffled tone. "Well I do know that you're overreacting over nothing. That you're being so irritable for no reason. Maybe you should just chill." It was silent for a moment. It was like a stare off between both of them.

Mario slowly walked up to his brother, who watched him with his arms closed. The look on the red plumber's face darkened. "I feel like punching you too." He turned and started walking again, Luigi just decide not to push it any further and left it at that. He didn't care what Luigi-or anyone else thought. He'd fight Sonic, any day and any time. Heck, he's ready to beat him up now. One of these days that blue rat is going to pay for what he did earlier, he's going to get him, get him good.

They soon got back to the camp. Again, a huge crowed was in a large circle. The brothers glanced at each other before running over. Now there's going to be a fight.

Mario and Luigi pushed their way through the crowd to see who were the "stars" this time. To Mario's surprised, Peach was there, with Amy. They were screaming at each other and both looked ready to throw down.

"What the heck do you see in that _clown_?" Peach referred to Sonic when she said "clown". "He is nothing but a big fool and doesn't know who he's messing with. _None_ of you do!"

"No YOU people don't know who you're messing with!" Amy shot back heatedly. "You don't even know from your head to your butts!"

"At least I can tell when a guy doesn't want me. I'm not brain dead. I'm not an annoying, pink, 12 year old hedgehog!"

Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer. "Come say it to my face."

Peach pulled out a frying pan. "Bring it, hog." And the crowd began to go nuts. There was so much shouting and screaming going around, Mario couldn't even hear himself think.

Suddenly Blaze had walked out of the crowd, and immediately got between the two. Amy was ready to nail Peach's head in, Peach was ready to knock Amy's head off her shoulders.

Amy snarled in annoyance. " Move, Blaze, before you get hurt."

"You guys need to stop this fight. This is ridiculous. Nobody is any better than anyone. We're all equals."

Wario booed. "Aw c'mon! I've been waiting all day for a fight to break out! Stop ruining everything!"

Bowser roared. "Yeah! Get outta the way!"

"No! This is just too silly to initiate. Guys just stop it!" Though no one listened to her. The majority began chanting for them to fight, and Amy and Peach were walking forward. Reluctantly, Blaze decided to jump out of the way.

Amy took the first strike, though missed and ended up knocking the frying pan out of the princess's grasp instead. Peach looked stunned, though recovered in time to sidestep out of the way of an incoming swing of Amy's hammer. The pink hedgehog attempted another swing, Peach dodged just as easily. The pink hedgehog finally decided to go nuts and swing wildly, but Peach dodged them all the same, even flipping out of the way of the swings. Everyone watched silently in awe.

Finally Amy lifted her hammer and charged for the princess. Peach stood and watched her. About a few feet away she stopped and started sending small tornados her way. The people around then began to back up to stay out of harm's way. Peach had a little more difficulty dodging the little whirlwinds, a bunch came one after the other, one bigger and faster than the previous. Then one was coming her way, it was almost her size. And it didn't look like it would miss this time either. It came, Peach couldn't get out of the way in time, and it swept her off her feet.

She fell facedown onto the ground a few feet back, everyone oohed and gasped. Mario covered his eyes, he wasn't sure if he could watch this. Same for Luigi who had torn his eyes away from the fight ever since it started. Peach grabbed at the grass and looked up at her opponent, who slowly approached her with a satisfied grin. The princess looked to her left, and found her frying pay laying in the grass. She inched and reached for it, once she caught hold of it she quickly hid it underneath her and waited for the hedgehog to get closer. Finally Amy got up to her and held her hammer above her head. That's when Peach jumped up and swung her frying pan as hard as she could, and caused Amy to fly back a few feet.

Amy picked herself up, breathing heavily. Already a bruise was starting to form on her right cheek. She scooped up her hammer and threw it at Peach, who swung her pan and sent the hammer in a different direction. Amy did this several times, Peach continued what she did. Finally Amy charged forward, and attempted another swing. This time Peach twirled and got behind her, and Amy flew past. It took a minute for her to realize what just happened. So she turned, and Peach's swift foot knocked the Piko-Piko hammer out of her grasp. Amy watched her hammer fly out of her hands and nearly colliding into one of the cabins, out of anger and frustration she flew at Peach and didn't even bothered to get another hammer.

Peach tossed her frying pan aside and blocked an incoming fist, though Amy's other fist made contact to Peach's face twice, before a swift jab to the stomach. Peach grabbed onto her hair and pulled while landing blows on the hedgehog's back. Amy used a hand to dig her nails into Peach's shoulder as she kneed her gut. After moments of the two standing there tangled together, Blaze and Daisy came to break them up.

"That'll show you!" Peach shouted as she pointed a finger at the hedgehog, in which had a broken nail. "And I want you out of my cabin! You better pack your stuff and find a new cabin to stay in!"

Amy laughed, almost hysterically. "Yeah right! It's MY cabin! I was there first before you-so that makes it my cabin!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "You can't kick me out, YOU get out! You pack your stuff and hit the dough! I don't wanna see you near my cabin ever again!"

"FINE!" Peach screeched. "At least either way I'll be away from you!" she turned and stomped into the cabin she was staying in and slammed the door shut. Amy just huffed and walked away. Afterwards, there was clapping and shouting and whistling.

Mario couldn't believe what parts he just saw, he turned back in time to catch Luigi walking off back into the woods. Slightly curious, Mario decided to follow.

* * *

After the fight, Bowser and Eggman snuck away to their own cabin. Once inside, Eggman went to his side of the room, Bowser stood by the door, grinning.

"Man that was good!" he snickered. "I hope we manage to catch another one." Eggman didn't respond, he was too busy digging underneath his bed. The Koopa king heard a bunch of boxes being moved around, he leaned just enough to see what the scientist was doing. "Whatchya lookin' for?"

"Well, I figured it's about time we did some research on Cabin 15."

"What? Why are you so obsessed in that haunted thing? What if there's a ghost in there?"

Eggman pulled his head out from underneath the bed. "I must find out if what the myth says is true."

Bowser scoffed. "Of course not! It's just some kind of stupid story someone posted on the internet… Has anyone told you not to believe everything that's on the internet?"

"Okay, fine, mock me then. I'll go investigate myself." then he went back to digging underneath the bed. Soon he pulled out a small box filled with a bunch of machine parts. He also dragged out a small toolbox.

Bowser watched him as he got up. Eggman sat on his bed and placed the boxes on each side of him. He opened up the drawer od his nightstand and pulled out a black case, placed it on his lap and opened it. He opened the toolbox then began digging in the box with machine parts.

The Koopa King watched him a little longer, and already got bored. "What's that thing supposed to be?"

Eggman glanced down at the gadget on his lap. "A ghost detector." he dug around in the box some more. "With it, I'll be able to detect ghost. I'm just missing one part. If I find it, I'll be able to go in tonight."

With a sigh, Bowser leaned against the wall, arms folded. "Dude, you really shouldn't be messing with that cabin."

"I don't care what you think anymore." The scientist snapped. "Believe me- I know what I'm doing." he paused after a minute. "Are you trying to tell me you're afraid of these ghosts?" The Koopa King's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Ridiculous! I'm not afraid of any ghost! How dare you think that!"

Eggman shrugged, eye on the machine. "Just assuming."

"Well don't!" he snapped. "You think you know me, but you don't! Better watch what you say next time." holding a fist up he added, "Got it buddy?" He slammed the door as he walked out.

He supposed he could go after him and set him straight, but he was far too busy with other matters at the moment. This trip to Cabin 15 is an important one. Eggman continued to focus on his invention. _A fiery one he is._

* * *

There were spots of sunlight here and there since the area was mostly shaded with trees. Mario kept a distance between him and his brother, approximately five feet behind. Luigi had suddenly stopped for a moment, and Mario had to quickly yet quietly slip behind a nearby tree.

He waited a while too, and he didn't hear him move any further. Curious he dared to poke his head out. Luigi was bent over, his hand moving around in the grass. _What is he doing?_ He watched him a while longer. He stopped again, and bent over some more, until the tip of his head was nearly at his feet.

Mario quickly ducked his head behind the trunk, shutting his eyes tightly. "Aha!" was what came from Luigi's mouth. And he expected for him to come running over to the tree at an instant. But heard no footsteps. He stuck his head out, Luigi was standing with his back still towards him. He watched him placed something small and silver into his pocket before he started walking off. Mario let him walk further away until he barely saw him.

It was minutes later, and Mario followed him back to that same area where he almost fought Sonic. That hedgehog was sitting on the picnic table again. Luigi stood facing him. They were talking, and he hid quickly behind a boulder.

"Ah, good ol' Luigi!" Sonic sipped on a glass of lemonade. "Hot today isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose." he tugged on the color of his shirt. "Listen, I gotta tell you something…"

"Oh sure!" Sonic placed the cup next to him and slid down to the seating part of the table. "What's up?"

"We have a problem." Luigi said pointblank. "You need to do something about it."

Sonic slightly tilted his head, he didn't understand what Luigi was trying to say. "Why? What happened?"

The green plumber took a deep breath. "Did you know that Peach and Amy had a falling-out, just moments ago?"

His emerald eyes widened with shock and worry. "A fight?" he stood up. "How? W-why?"

"You and Mario." he was straightforward about it, and didn't seem to care. "Now Peach is going to try and look for a separate cabin to stay in. Her and Amy aren't friends any longer. And who knows who else is fighting over there now!" he crossed his arms and added, "Most of us probably think differently of each other now. We may of not liked each other in the first place, but now it's turning into hate. And this hate is turning us against each other- into this huge competition. It's like racism towards the other team. It's always been like that, but now it's worst. And the thing is: you and Mario started it all."

All that Sonic could do was stare at him. He was literally stunned, hearing all this coming from this plumber's mouth. Mario was too, he absently dropped his mouth opened as he watched.

The hedgehog was lost of words for a moment. Once he partially recovered, Luigi continued. "And now that all of this is starting, you and Mario need to put your differences aside and fix this. As team captains. You need to set examples for your team. Be good leaders!" Sonic's expression was completely blank. Mario had to think- maybe he's right. Maybe his silly fight with Sonic is becoming a little ridiculous. Maybe they should stop and act like captains.

The hedgehog finally managed frown. "Gee, Luigi, maybe you're right. I guess this quarrel of ours is starting to get out of control."

Luigi shook his head. "There are no 'maybes' when it comes to stuff like _this_ Sonic. You both need to do something. Stop tearing each other and yourselves apart, stop tearing your teams apart. You both can be better sports. Heck, all of us."

"And you're right." the plumber managed a small smile, knowing he gotten through to him and he can and his brother can finally make peace. And that felt good. "But it's too late." hearing that completely destroyed those good feelings.

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "We both settled comfortably into that agreement. Obviously we can't stand each other, certainly you see that?"

"But what I'm saying is you can change that, both of you!" Luigi was starting to become angry. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Can't it?"

The plumber gritted his teeth. "You don't get it, do you? Your fighting is messing up everyone's way of thinking! Why can't either of you see it?"

"Who cares?" Sonic said coldly. "If everyone's hot with each other, who will care? And I'm almost positive Mario would agree with me." darting his eyes to the boulder nearby he said, "Right Mario?"

That's when Luigi turned to the rock as well. "So you were following me this whole time?"

Mario cursed underneath his breath as he stepped from behind the rock. "Alright, you caught me. I saw and heard everything." he glared at Sonic. "What do you mean it's too late? You don't mean to think everyone will get ideas from that fight Peach and Amy had do you? You think our team is that weak?"

"Just yours." he sounded just as pointblank as Luigi did. "Your girl is blind. Your brother is confused. And _you're_ a joke."

Mario began to march towards him. "There are a lot of things I can call you and your pathetic excuse of a team. But I can't say them, because that kind of language is prohibit on the camp grounds." Once he was in front of him, he held a fist to his muzzle. "But you better watch your step, you hog. Cause if you don't; all of you, you mainly, are gonna be sorry. When it comes to famous people like _me_ and _my _team, you freaks should know your place."

"Don't let your pride get the better of you." It wasn't Sonic who said it though. Instead, Shadow came from behind a tree. His expression sharp, his arms folded over his chest. "Watch the level of your pride. It could make you get hurt one day."

"Why not Shadow? You do it all the time." Luigi looked sharply at him. "Watch what you say."

"At least I know what I'm talking about. We all know gooden well that there is no peace when it comes to this stuff."

"But there really is no need for competition and violence. This camp is supposed to show us the fun idea of the Olympics."

"Yeah. In Luigi Land." He put his face closer to his. His voice darkened. "But in the real world, it's not about fun and games."

"Then explain why it's call Olympic _Games_ you twit."

"They're both idiots, Luigi. We don't have to waste our breaths with them."

"That's right Shadow, listen to the Dodo Bros."

"Fatsos."

"Chicken heads."

"Deadbeat plumbers."

"Egotistical brats."

"Immature airheads."

"Hideous _rats_."

"Gee Shadow, something smells. Two somethings."

"Uh-oh Luigi, better get a broom. I see too much trash."

"Better get the spray Sonic, it smells like turd."

"Guess I better get a trashcan and fast, eh Mario?"

They all were red in the face, really hot and angry. Finally Shadow said, "Let's get out of here Sonic. It stinks too bad here."

"Fine with us, less garbage to look at!" Luigi shouted.

Mario smirked. "Yeah! You guys are nothing compared to us. In fact, I shouldn't have to tell you more than one now should I?"

Sonic shot a heated glare. "Watch your ego plumber."

"I guess I should say back at ya, but I dunno if you people actually have one." Finally all of them separated, as sworn enemies.


End file.
